Tortured Heart and Soul
by Illusion Sky
Summary: After the summer vacation, Gwen moves to New York. And when she sees Kevin, everything change. [KevinxGwen]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben10.

Okay, the story is that after the summer vacation, Gwen's mom dies, and Gwen have to move to New York to her uncle's.

---

Chapter 1.

After summer vacation, Gwen returned home at one peace. But she still has not recovered from the adventure. It was the most coolest summer vacation ever.

When she came home, there were boxes stored up all over the place. She saw her dad packing things up even more. She looked strait at him.

"Umm…dad? What are you doing?"

Gwen's dad looked at her with sad eyes. "Your mother died in a car accident. And we're moving to New York at your uncle's place."

"What? Mom…died?" Gwen asked in a sad voice.

"Yes." Her dad answered even more sadly.

After a silence Gwen spoke in a little bit cheerful voice, "So…we're moving…right?"

Gwen's dad nodded. Gwen slowly packed up her things. After two days of packing things up, they both went to the airport.

"So where does uncle live?" Gwen asked.

"New York." He answered.

Gwen smiled and thought the adventure she had in New York while during summer vacation. The smile faded and she gasped.

"Oh no…"

---

Wow. That was short. Butthe next chapter will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for making you wait, people. I mean, I didn't know where to start. Honestly.

---

Chapter 2.

"Finally!" Gwen yelled as she finished unpacking the last one. She looked up and saw her dad. Since he was still packing up, she decided to take a walk. She managed to sneak pass her uncle who was helping her dad.

The outside breeze felt cool in her face. Most of the buildings were obliterated and stuff, but some were still standing. She came to a corner and ran into someone. And fell.

"Watch where you're going."

For some reason, that line reminded Ben. Gwen got pissed, "Don't tell me what to do!"

They saw each other in the eye and gasped. The opponent Gwen saw was none other than Kevin.

"YOU!" They both got ready to fight. But after a minute, they simmered down.

"Yeah, what was it again? Ben's girlfriend?" Kevin asked.

"WHAT!" Gwen was now even more pissed. "I'm his cousin! Remember that!"

"My bad. Wait. On second thought, like I care."

"Why you-" Gwen was about to punch him, but was cut off.

"Where's Ben?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

"School started. He's not here." Gwen answered.

"And you?"

Gwen sighed, "I'm moving here,"

"Ouch." He replied.

After a silence, she felt strange. "Aren't you going to waste me?" That's what he usually does.

He smirked evilly. "I'm not interested in you right now."

Gwen just gave him a death glare. She looked at her watch. An hour or so had passed. Her dad must've finished packing. Which means she'd get busted.

"I better go." And she started off.

Kevin thought to himself, 'Well, what could possibly go wrong? It's not like she knows where I live'

Just then, she stopped and turned. "By the way, I know what's you're thinking. And I know where you live! Ben told me." And with that, she left leaving Kevin totally spaced out.

---

A week after Gwen had moved to New York, it was time to face the horror for all kids. School. Gwen managed to find the office at one peace. After getting the books and stuff, she bumped into three punk looking girls about her age.

"You Gwen?" one of the girls asked.

"Yeah." She answered.

"I'm Naomi." Said the one in the middle who seemed to be the leader.

"Name's Kary." Said the other girl sharply.

The last girl stared at Gwen lazily and said her name plainly. "It's Samantha."

Gwen smiled. "Nice to meet you." Boy, that was fast. Only like, what? Five minutes and so and she already made friends.

Naomi smiled and said, "Sweet. You can meet us at recess." And with that, the trio walked away.

Gwen sighed and looked at her new schedule paper. "Let's see, first on the list is language class. Where is the room anyway?" She looked up and stared at the long hallway.

"Need some help?" a deep voice said which came from behind. She turned around and saw a boy about her age, again.

Gwen smiled. "Yeah. Can you tell me where room 27 is?"

"Sure, this way." And with that, the two walked away.

After a minute of walking and so, the boy spoke again, "You're the new girl right?" Gwen just nodded. "What's your name?" He asked.

"It's Gwen. And you are?"

"Shaden." The boy replied.

After walking for the next several minutes Gwen finally reached class and thanked Shaden. Time passes quickly. At recess, Gwen met the trio outside. Samantha had a newspaper on her hand.

"Wow! Check-it-out! It's that speed creature again! Not to mention the flying one and the blazing one!" Samantha toyed around the newspaper. Gwen's eyes widened.

"Let me see!" Gwen snatched the newspaper from Samantha's hand.

"Geez! What is wrong with you?" said Samantha as she tried to cure the paper cut.

Gwen just stared at the newspaper. Shocked. XLR8 robbing a jewelry store? Stinkfly setting bombs around the city? Heatblast putting fire on all the buildings? Just then, Gwen saw that there aren't any sign of the omnitrix on any of the aliens. So it was definitely not Ben. After calming down and figuring who did it, she closed her eyes and grinned evilly 'he's going down.'

---

Wow. That was retarded. Sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

Just to let you know, I changed my name... thanks to my mom!

Chapter 3.

---

This was Gwen's plan: After school, she'd go home, drop her books, then go to Kevin's place and settle things out. But for now, it was lunch recess. Gwen started toward the door, but suddenly, Naomi pulled her.

"You're staying here with us." She said.

"Why?"

"We usually stay here during lunch and trash people's stuff and spilling ink and the yada yada yada." Said Kary as she jumped off her desk.

"You're going to get in trouble." Said Gwen.

"No we aren't. We run away after that!" said Kary.

"And get in trouble." Said Gwen without changing her thoughts.

Naomi ignored Kary and focused on Gwen. "You will help us." She demanded.

"I won't."

Kary decided to ignore the fact the Naomi was ignoring her and still kept talking. "C'mon Gwen! It'll be fun!" she said getting back on the desk and started jumping on it. Samantha just lazily yawned with a 'whatever' expression.

"Getting in trouble is fun?"

"Is that all you can say?" Naomi and Kary said in unison.

"Sorry. No can do." Said Gwen. Naomi sighed.

"If that's what you want." She snapped her fingers. "Get her." She ordered.

"Sam! Get up!" Kary yelled in her ears.

"Wha-? Oh."

And with that, Kary and Samantha ran toward Gwen. Samantha gave Gwen a high kick that came to her face, but she managed to block it with her hands. Still, she ended up being send away to the wall. Kary who came behind Samantha, took the advantage and punched her. Gwen ducked to avoid the hit. Then she punched Kary sky high.

Just when the fun was getting started, Shaden came in. He looked at the four and had his mouth wide open. At that moment the fight was paused. Samantha and Gwen pulling each other's hair, Kary still being KO'd, and Naomi sitting at her desk. They all stared at him.

Then suddenly, Gwen and Naomi pointed at each other. "She/They did it!x2" they both blamed at each other.

Shaden just stood there like an idiot. A moment later, he pulled himself together. "What are you doing?" he finally asked.

Just when Gwen opened her mouth to answer, Naomi snapped her fingers and ordered Samantha to let go of Gwen's hair. She ran out of the window and made Samantha drag Kary. Just then, the bell rang and everybody came back into class. The two quickly sat in their seat. And the boring lesson started.

---

"Great. Mom died, school reek, and someone's causing a major pain in the ass. Why can't I just get a normal life?"

She walked home all depressed.

"Hey Gwen. How was school?" Uncle asked as he lifted his eyes from the newspaper.

"...uncle, don't ask..." was all Gwen could say.

"Oh..."

Gwen went upstairs and threw her books at the bed. She shoved a first-aid kit just in her backpack just in case she gets hurt and started toward to his house.

---

Gwen kicked the boxes that were in front of the doorway. Kevin raised his hand in front of his face to block the sunlight. They both glared at each other.

"What do you want?" he asked in a stern voice.

"This!" she yelled back as she threw the newspaper at him. He looked at it and smirked evilly. Gwen got mad at his reaction "Why are you doing this?"

He glared at her. "Just like your idiotic cousin, aren't you?"

Gwen got mad. "I am nothing like Ben."

He crossed his arms. "You think being good is all the answer."

"So that's how things go? Just because people call you names and treat you like dirt? Is this about your pride?"

Anger and hatred filled his soul. "You don't get it do you?" he said angrily. "You don't know what it feels like to be a freak. Can't you see? I was born like this! It's hopeless! It's the begging of the end. It's over! There isn't anything I can do. And there isn't anything YOU can do either!"

Gwen bit her lips. Darn. Come to think of it, she never thought of his feelings. 'ouch, didn't see that one coming' she thought. It was official, and she knew that. She knew that he completely gave up. What now? She had no clue. The only thing she saw up ahead was a tortured soul. Suddenly, she felt pain in her heart. The exact same kind she had when she heard her mom died.

She didn't know what was possessing her, but words came out of her mouth. "Okay, maybe being hero isn't the best idea. But guess what?" she looked straight at him. "There are thousands of people suffering. You think you're the only one who's hopeless? Well, guess again!"

"This has nothing to do with you. It's none of your concern."

"Well I'm making it mine now." She said. She then stepped closer to him. "Look. I'm sorry what happened to you." He looked at her, confused."Some people may be bad, but most people are good. If you just…try to know them, you don't have to suffer like this."

After a pause, he spoke, "I can't."

"Why not?" she asked.

He sighed, "I just can't. Besides, deep down, I think it's too late for me."

She gave him a warm smile. "It's never too late."

"Why are you telling me this?"

She then finally realized. Realized that she didn't know what she was talking about. "I...don't know. The words just kept coming out."

Another pause came. 'I'm an idiot. What now?' she thought. She looked up at him and he started to grin, and soon the grin turned into laughter. He laughed so peaceful and gentle. She couldn't help but open her mouth. After he was done laughing, he looked up at her. Smiling. "Okay, you win...for now." He said with a slightly defeated sigh.

She didn't know what was going on, but she calmed down. And for some reason, tears started to come out of her eyes. Kevin gasped.

"Wha-...why are you crying?" his voice sounded worried.

"How should I know?"

Kevin's worried face turned back into a smile. Just then a loud noise came from a few meters away. Gwen looked up wondering what that noise was. Kevin's face got serious. "I am so not in the mood for this." And with that, he grabbed her hand and started running the opposite direction from the voice.

---

End of Ch.3

---

Sigh. I reek at this, don't I? WHY DO I REEK AT THIS? WHY!...and by the way, I don't make my stories descriptive. DEAL WITH IT!

I'd like to thank BattyGirl for the support. A LOT of support. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Mino: Paul, if you're reading this,YOU ARE GOING DOWN!

---

Credits:

Creator of the fanfic. &events: Illusion Sky

Script&Editor…and some of the events: Battygirl

Romance scene: Uhh…Battygirl!

Special thanks to: Firebending Zelda and all of those who had reviewed.

Illusion Sky: Battygirl did the lines. She's so awesome! I owe her a lot.

---

"What are we running for" Gwen yelled as he practically dragged her through the deserted subway tunnels.

He said nothing in return and continued until they came to a dead end.

"No…" he whispered, his heart sinking.

"YES!" A voice came from behind, making the two jump out of their skins. They turned and saw, to their horror, many muscle bond jocks. A lot of them…like the entire football team: ready to attack.

"What is up with you?" Kevin asked nonchalantly.

"We've just come for a little pay-back for wrecking our tournament to the championships!" a random jock answered.

"How many enemies do you make?" Gwen hissed grabbing Kevin's arm.

"Just one." He answered looking around as if to say…okay so there's more than one, get off my back!

Even without a real answer, Gwen instantly knew it was Ben.

"What are we going to do?" she asked timidly as the jocks advanced.

Kevin leaned against the wall, putting his hands together and resting his head against it. "Nothing." He smirked as they streamed in.

"Son of a bitch!" one of them yelled through their anger.

All attacked made advances towards him, but he kept his cool and dodged them. Attack, dodge…attack, dodge,…attack, dodge. There seemed to be no end to it.

"He's playing with us!" a random jock yelled finally catching on.

"Took your damn time!" Kevin laughed.

Using Heatblast's fire powers, he aimed a fireball at their hideous faces, but they managed to duck the powerful attack. Still, the fire ended up catching their asses.

"AAAAHHHH!" They yelled in unison.

Kevin just laughed. He couldn't laughing for corns sake!

'Man, I have GOT to do this more often!' he screamed in his mind. His laugh was abruptly stopped when he heard a scream. Looking up, Kevin eyed Gwen on the ground…with a random guy holding a knife just above her chest!

"Any friend of that freak is an enemy of ours!" the jock exclaimed.

With that, the knife was brought down rapidly. Gwen closed her eyes waiting for the knife to pierce her skin.

SILENCE…

There was no pain. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw Kevin with blood dripping from his mouth. She gasped when she saw the knife on his shoulder blade, making long rivulets of blood ooze down until it reached the floor. He made no sound. He did not scream. Screaming would only pleasure these bastards. And there's no way he would make them happy by showing his pain.

Taking this as an advantage, the jocks found a few metal pipes and rushed him. Blood gushed from his forehead, but he didn't move at all…only accepted the noticeably unbearable pain.

Upon seeing this horrific sight, Gwen couldn't stop the tears that were welling up in her eyes. One of the jocks turned his sights on her crying form and approached, leaving his friends to take care of the bloody freak. Taking his own knife from his pocket, he prowls up to her and backs her into a corner, practically laughing as he saw her crying. Stirring, Kevin blearily opened his eyes and tilted his head up to her. Seeing her crying arose anger in him for some reason or another, making him shove the maggot holding him down off of him. Standing and wincing at, but ignoring, the pain in his shoulder, he generated enough of Heatblast's fire power to send the harassers flying.

While they were indisposed, he advanced on the jock trying to hurt Gwen. Taking the knife they have cut into his shoulder with, he ran up behind the bastard and stabbed him in the back, screaming, and making the jock faint at the pain. Gwen looked up incredulously at him; amazed he could still stand, let alone run and stab a guy in the back! His moment of grace and balance left him though, when he fell to his knees, ready to faint from the loss of blood. Instinctively, Gwen rushed to his side and took his arm. Putting it around her shoulders, she let his weight rest against hers.

'He's so light.' She thought in amazement, 'that can't be a good sign though'

Helping him up, she began dragging him back to his home in the station. Her eyes lit up when she remembered the first-aid kit in her bag. Setting him down against one of the crates, she searched through her bag until she found it. She set it beside when she turned back to him and held onto his arm to look over the wound. Blushing madly, she realized she couldn't very well get to it unless he…well…

"Kevin" she spoke, her voice soft.

Turning his dark eyes to her he silently told her he was listening.

"T-to clean and bandage this. Y-you have to. I mean you have to. You need to-,"

"Will you just spit it out?" he asked irritably.

"I'm gonna need you to take your shirt off." She uttered blushing and staring down at her hands.

Gwen's blush deepened when she looked up at his chest. He certainly had changed since they'd last met. After a moment of silence, she snapped her head back up to his face when she heard him chuckle.

"See somethin' you like?"

Forcing down the utter desire to slap the shit outta him, Gwen reached for the first-aid kit. Taking out the rubbing alcohol to clean the wound, she took a cloth from the kit the poured a little of the cleanser onto it.

Taking a hold of his shoulder, she spoke gently, "This will hurt." Even as she barely dabbed it, he began howling in pain.

'Damn it if this shit don't sting like hell!' he shrieked in his mind.

She tried not to stop and only continued to get it over with, having to hold him down as he writhed and squirmed so much. Feeling she'd cleaned the wound enough, she took the bandages and began wrapping them around his upper torso and shoulder tightly to cease the bleeding. Once done, she looked down at his shirt and stuffed it into her bag.

"What the hell are you doing? Do you just like seeing me half naked?" he practically yelled.

He winced when she slapped him.

"Your shirt is covered in blood you idiot! I'm taking it home to clean it for you!" she yelled back.

He shut up and then and said no more as she checked his head for any more bleeding. Thankfully, he'd been able to use Diamondhead's invincibility somehow to protect his head so there was no damage. Packing the first-aid kit back into her bag, she stood and helped him up to make sure he could at least walk around to get things he'd need after she'd left and after resting a little. Afterwards, he followed her to the entrance to see her out before she turned to him.

"Thank you for saving my back there." She said shyly.

"We're even. I saved you and you bandaged the wound I got from it." He replied with a 'humph'.

Gwen smiled, knowing that was just his own way of saying thank you and you're welcome.

"Um. Would-would it be alright if I came to visit you? T-to check and make sure you're healing alright?" she added, coming up with a good excuse.

"As long as you don't bug me, I don't care." He replied turning back to glare at her.

Gwen nodded and turned, before turning to him again. He gave her a confused look before she kissed his cheek and ran back up the steps to the streets of New York.

----

Battygirl did the script. Not me. I repeat: Battygirl did it! NOT ME!


	5. Chapter 5

Illusion Sky: Must…make it interesting…GAH! Anyway, it took me a hundred years to make this. FUCK YOU, DAMN BASTARD!(shouts at the sky for no reason.) Okay, to warn you. This one's REALLY Long!…sorry. Hehe…

Credits:

Events: Illusion Sky and Battygirl.

Special thanks: all of those who have reviewed and WILL review. Geez, if people put this story in their alert list of favorite or whatever, REVIEW!

---

You got mail.

Gwen looked up at her lab top. She was lying on her bed and started at the ceiling for about an hour. Until the e-mail thing showed up. She got to her feet, grabbed her lab top and looked at the owner who send the message.

Ben Tennyson.

Gwen: What do you want shrimp?

Ben: Hey! I got three inches taller during the summer!

Gwen: Yeah, whatever!

Ben: Heard about aunt died.

Gwen: Meh, I got it over pretty easily.

Ben: Good! So, where do you live now?

Gwen:…

Ben: Hello?

Gwen: New York.

Ben: New York. Let's see…what kind of crazy stunts did we…HOLY SHIT!

Gwen: You had to say that, didn't you?

Ben: Gwen. Whatever you do, do not, I repeat, DO NOT do anything crazy!

Gwen: Already did.

Ben: Fuck you…

Gwen: Actually, he saved my life today, for some reason. And he seemed…kinda…forlorn.

Ben: Congrats, LIKE I CARE! Whatever happens, don't let him deceive you! Got it?

Gwen: -.- Will do my best.

Ben: GOOD!…WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING? BAD!

Gwen: I realize that.

Ben: I'll try my best to contact you face-to-face. Till that, DON'T DO ANYTHING THAT'S NOT WORTH IT!

Gwen: You're not the boss of me!

She turned her lab top off and realized that she had to do something. Something…oh, right. She had to wash his damn shirt.

The next day…

"Gwwweeeeennn…" Shaden murmured. His voice sounded bored and was about to die. Class in session. Yeah, Shaden don't care about dumb class. The teacher was introducing a new student, but the two didn't seem to notice. The new kid's eyes seemed to be glued to Gwen for some reason.

"What?" Gwen whispered back.

"Gimme gum…"

"What?"

"I'm gonna die because of boredom at this rate. I need something sweet to chew!"

"I don't have any."

"NNNNNNOOOOOO!" he screamed, and the whole attention turned to him.

"Sounds like you still got some energy left." she smirked.

They heard the teacher clear her throat and Gwen finally notice the new face in front of the class. The new kid smirked when Gwen saw him. Gwen could tell that he seemed to be interested about her. But she decided to stay out of trouble, like Ben said.

"Class, this is Rick. He's came all the way from…where was it again?"

"California." He simply replied.

"Right. Anyway, please, sit anywhere you like."

Rick realized that the closest spot where Gwen sits was behind her. So he took his chance and decided to sit behind her. Slightly, being jealous at Shaden who was sitting next to her. When class started, Rick immediately got bored like Shaden and poked at Gwen's shoulder. Gwen turned back and saw Rick who was smiling at her. Gwen did a fake smile back at him.With that, she turned back to class with Shaden who was snoring like hell.

After a bored lesson of an hour or so, the bell rang and Gwen headed toward her second period. She felt dizzy from yesterday and wasn't practically looking at where she was going. She then, felt like hitting a wall, and looked up. And froze with fear only to be looking at one of the jock who she fought yesterday. The jock smirked evilly.

"Hey little girl, how was your day at freaksville yesterday?" Said the jock laughing like a pig.

Without realizing what she was doing, she slapped him. Hard. The jock got real pissed at this.

"Now you've done it, you little-"

But before he could finish the sentence, Gwen ran for her life, ending up at her next period. Instead of going after her, the jock seemed to have a little something in his mind. Gwen finally reached second period, which seemed like an eternity. When she got inside, she noticed Rick was sitting next to her seat. Curse the teacher. As soon as the lesson started, Rick started to ask Gwen questions.

"I still didn't got to know your name." he said, smiling.

"It's Gwen." She answered.

"Nice to meet you. So…do you have any hobbies?" Rick asked.

"Mmm…going on to my lab top, I guess."

"Do you…have a boyfriend?"

'This guy's whacko!' she thought, but managed to reply back with a "No."

'Score!' he smirked. Gwen immediately looked away hoping he wasn't going after her.

Later…

"GAH!" Gwen yelled as she rested her head on the table.

"What up?" Shaden asked nibbling his sandwich.

"Fuck you…FUCK YOU!" she screamed again, causing him to jump a little.

"Wha-…me?"

"NOT YOU!" she glared at him.

She then saw Rick coming towards the table…and gasped. "HIDE ME!" she yelled and hide under the table. 'Ben's right. I can't get into any problem! Until he finds a way to contact me face to face.'

"Hey, you drop something?" Rick asked.

"Uhh…no, I mean, yes!" she quickly got up. Rick grinned evilly and shoved Shaden out of the way making him fall off the table.

"Hey, watch it!" Shaden yelled angrily, but Rick ignored it.

"Gwen, can you show me around school?" he asked.

"I…came her just here yesterday, so…I don't know much about it either."

"Oh, I see."

Shaden stood up cussing in his mind about Rick.

"Gwen, I need to know." Rick grabbed her hand. "Is it…true about the rumor?"

"The wha-?" both Gwen and Shaden asked.

Rick stood up and whispered something in her ear and made her mouth open. "SO NOT TRUE!" she yelled.

"Am I interrupting something?" Shaden asked.

"Oh, so true." Rick answered. Shaden shrugged and went away.

'NOOOO! SHADEN, DON'T LEAVE ME WITH-'

"Gwen." Her thoughts were cut off by Rick. "I'm…in the football team, and I think I can convince them to clearthings out, if…,"

"If what?" she asked, scared a little.

"If you be my girlfriend."

"NEVER!" she answered, already expecting what he'd say.

He gasped. He thought for sure that she'll say yes. "But you said you didn't have a boyfriend."

"I…uhh…actually do…have one." Gwen managed to lie which she totally SUCK at it.

"Was it that loser from before?" he asked.

Gwen knew for sure that he'd kick Shaden's ass. "…No…"

"Then who is it?"

"Someone…who's NOT from this school. And I can't tell you anymore, bye!" she took off.

Rick sighed. 'Then I guess I'll have to destroy that person.' He thought, grinning happily.

AFTER SCHOOL(DUN DUN DUHHNN!…sorry, I had to do that.)

'School's a nightmare.' She thought. She ran home not realizing Rick secretly following behind her. Gwen's uncle lived in apartment. Actually, he owes the apartment. Nobody lives there expect Gwen, her dad, and her uncle. Reasons? Don't ask. You'll understand in the future chapters. Anywho, she ran all the way home, with total embarrassment and anger…and any other emotion that sticks along wit it. She then saw a familiar face who surprised her.

"Kevin!"

"Ugly bitch! I found you!" he hollered. Wait. Did he just called her-

"Who the bloody hell are you calling a bitch, you freak!"

"Meh. Forget it." He said, not wanting to argue. Argue is such a pain. And right now, pain isn't what he wanted.

"Why did you come here?"

"First thing's first. Gimme my shirt back." He said. Gwen nodded and went inside. Rick, who was watching this from a distance, got a weird idea when he saw her handing his shirt.

After wearing his shirt, she tried to examine the wound but he slapped her hand before it could touch the wound. "Why the hell did you kiss me for?" he asked angrily.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"That. Was. STUPID!" was the answer.

"It was just a thank you, geez! What's wrong with you?"

"You're telling me? What is wrong with YOU?"

Rick, who heard enough walked up to the two. He poked Kevin's wound.

"Ow! What was that for?" Kevin asked, turning around with an angry face.

"Rick? What are you doing here?"

"Just to make things clear." He said simply. "Gwen's mine!" he punched Kevin on the stomach, hard.

Kevin fell to his knees holding his stomach. Gwen gasped and crouched beside him. She looked up angrily. "What was that for?"

"Oh, come on. You totally know what was that for." Rick answered with a smirk. They started arguing and arguing.

'What the hell is going on here?' Kevin thought as he stood up and dusted off his cloths. "I'm out of here." He said, again, NOT wanting to argue. Gwen, who didn't know what to do, followed close behind him which made Rick getting seriously angry.

After a long distance between them, Kevin finally realized Gwen was following him. "Why the hell are you following me?" he asked.

"…please don't leave me with him…" she murmured.

"…whatever."

Few hours or so have passed. Kevin just roamed around the city and Gwen followed him like a magnet for no reason. "Ah, dude, Gwen. That guy's gone." Kevin infirmed. Which made Gwen do a sheepish smile.

"Which way's home?" she asked.

"…"

Later(again.)

"Man, you're slow." Said Kevin who was getting bored.

"Can we…rest?" she asked in short pants.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"I won't call you a freak."

"…No."

"Come on, I'm begging you!"

"…fine…" he finally agreed.

He looked around and pointed at a bench with a vending machine next to it. "There." He said pointing to it. They walked across the street and Gwen sat on the bench with a sigh. Kevin put his hands on the vending machine, did his thing,and got two drinks. "Catch." He said throwing one to Gwen. When she opened the can, the drink burst it in her face. Kevin laughed evilly ignoring the death glare he received from Gwen. After resting for a while, he stood up.

"You ready to go?" he asked. She nodded and they both start walking again. While they were getting close to Gwen's apartment, she realized she was forgetting something. Something important…

"Oh, shit!" she suddenly yelled causing Kevin to jump a little.

"I forgot to bring my lab top from school!" she started running toward the opposite direction.

"So now she knows the way huh?"

At school...

Gwen reached her school she ran in the hallway. When she opened her locker, she realized that her lab top…was gone! Suddenly, a voice came from behind.

"Tisk, tisk. Didn't the teachers told you NOT run in the hallway?" She turned and saw Rick holding her lab top.

"What are you doing with my lab top?" she asked in a stern way.

"Uhh…blackmail."

"WHAT!" she reached for her lab top but he was too tall.

"Give it back!"

"Why should I?"

"Because it's mine you jerk!"

Just when Rick was about to laugh, he was kicked on the ribs. Rick was send to the floor. He let go of the lab top and it flew into the air. Gwen managed to catch it before it hit the ground. She gasped and saw Kevin in a kicking pose…and was laughing evilly. "That's for punching me on the stomach, you loser!"

Rick stood up and wiped off his blood from his lips and charged at Kevin. Rick punched Kevin directly on the face. Kevin fell to the floor with Rick's foot on top ofhim. Rick was about to stomp him until a dodge ball came to his face and knocked him out.

"And that's for shoving ME off the table!" another familiar face came.

"Shaden!" Gwen nearly yelled.

"What up?" he said casually.

"What up? What up with you?" Gwen asked.

"I got detention for stealing Naomi's lunch money. Hehe…"

"Freaks unite…" Gwen murmured.

"I HEARD THAT!" Kevin screamed, dodging Rick's attacks. Kevin went back to fighting Rick.

"Hey, these guys fighting for you?" Shaden asked grinning.

"Well…something like that…I guess."

"This is gonna be sweet! Hey, Dick loser and cool looking guy!" Shaden shouted getting the two's attention. The fight stopped and they both faced Shaden who was grinning evilly.

"A DUEL! Whoever wins gets to have Gwen!"

"You're on!" said Rick eagerly.

"I don't know what the hell is going on, but if I lose to a jackass like you, it's the end of my life!" said Kevin cracking his knuckles.

"So is that a yes?" Shaden asked with his hands on his hips.

"YES!" Kevin answered.

"Wait, don't I get to say something about this?" said Gwen wanting to stop this stupidity.

"NO!" they all yelled in unison.

"Then it's settled! Meet at the park in thirty minutes!"

Thirty minutes later…

They both stood in front of each other letting the cool breeze pass by.

Shaden put on his sun glasses as a3D glasses and started eating M&Ms as popcorns. "Cool, we get front row seats!" he said. Gwen just sighed.

Rick and Kevin both glared at each other. As soon as they heard Shaden say 'start' they both charged at each other and started fighting. They both kicked each other and started rolling around. Kevin had him pinned on the floor and punched Rick but his head dodged it and kicked him off. Rick got up, charged, and kicked him with his knee. It just seemed like an ordinary battle with Shaden laughing and Gwen covering her eyes and kept asking him if it's over or not. The final combo ended up with Kevin using a back flip to damage Rick and punched him. Rick tried to stood up but he already got enough damage and couldn't stand up anymore.

"Okay, it over." Said Shaden taking off his sun glasses. Rick sat up abruptly and angrily. And Kevin liked that. To make him even more angry, he walked over to Gwen and kissed her on the cheek which made her blush. Her face turned red and Rick got furious. He punched the ground with rage. Shaden whistled and Kevin walked away still chuckling. Gwen, who managed to snap out of it, ran after him leaving Shaden put Rick into more misery.

Gwen silently followed behind, she then remembered. "Hey, you got pissed off at me for doing the you-know-what. Why shouldn't I be mad at you?"

"Hey, peace up. We're even!" he said still laughing. She hated it when he laughed like that. It made her go all…floaty, for some reason.

'But still…' she thought as she remembered something that's important...again. Gwen got out a can soda which she bought it for payback. She shook it and opened it in his face. Soda burst into his face which made him stop chuckling.

Now it was Gwen who was laughing evilly. "NOW we're even."

He shook his head like the dog. Gwen pushed him a little while he was distracted. "Why you little-!" he tried to grab her, but she did a back step to avoid it. She then ran off but Kevin caught up quickly and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Gwen blushed…again.

"Gotcha!" he said in a voice of victory. Gwen froze. She didn't know what to do but Kevin instantly let go of her. He waved his hands in front of her. "Uhh…Gwen?" No response. "Ugly bitch!" he yelled. Which made her snap out.

"What did you call me, you…you…forget it." She had enough chaos for one day.

"Yeah, I'm out too." He said.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Leave the destruction." He said before walking away.

When she reached home she took a shower and collapsed on her bed. And FINALLY realized what she said. 'Tomorrow. Okay, why did I say that?'

---

Illusion Sky: The longest dumbest chapter ever! …although I kinda enjoyed this one. Ehehe…


	6. Chapter 6

An: meh. Not worth my time. I hate my life. -.-

Chapter 6.

Kevin's POV

Damn.

What did I do to get so pissed? It's not that I don't like her. The one that I really hate is Ben. But for some reason, every time I look at her, it gets on my nerves. Something weird is going on lately. Like that time when I saved her life. Why the hell did I do that? Compared to a dirt like me, she's a flower.

I HATE FLOWERS!

DAMMIT!

…oh, that's why. Pretty obvious.

---

Normal POV

"Kevin, make the aura go away. You're freaking me out." Gwen said in a very uncomfortable way.

"Shut up."was all Kevin said in return. Gwen knew something was wrong.

"You seem frustrated lately. Are you okay?"

"…"

"I'll take that as a no. Anything you wanna do(to make the damn aura away.)?"

"Scream."

Scream? That's it? All he had to do was scream and the aura will go away. Seemed simple enough. "Go ahead."

-end of chapter 6.

Yes. It's short. I'm not in the mood. Accept my apologizes.


End file.
